Keep Me in Your Heart
by Lazuli the Fallen Angel
Summary: Two WWE superstars die at a young age; here is what happened the following night in the WWE; this would not leave me alone until I wrote it and I almost cried while writing the ending and looking for the title. Please R


All the WWE superstars where lined up on the ramp to show respect for two members of the WWE who had passed away and to their families as well. The couple was killed in a car accident involving a drunk driver. All three people involved where killed. The drunk diver, later to be identified as Bryant Geoffrey, crashed into the couples car on the passenger said as the driver side of the car was rammed into a tree. The couple was killed instantly; while Bryant sub came to injuries in the hospital the following day. The couple in the car was Shane Brandon McMahon and his wife Lula Meadow Parker~McMahon.

"We are here tonight to remember the lives of my son….Shane and his lovely wife Lula….who where killed last night in a car accident." Vince said choking on his words. "They where both taken from us at a young age." Shane was 30 and Lula was on 31. "Now if you would all stand in silence as we toll the bell ten times for my son and his wife."

Every member of the audience stood with tears in their eyes as they tolled the bell ten times. Each member of the WWE roster of both RAW and Smackdown had tears in their eyes. Not many may have liked Shane and Lula, but they respected them. Some knew them very well and some barely knew them at all. The newest members of the roster kept to the back so they could leave quickly because they felt like they didn't have a right to morn their boss' son and daughter-in-law because they did not know them.

In the front of the mass of superstars stood Triple H, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Linda McMahon, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Big Show, Mick Foley, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Kane, The Undertaker, Rey Mysterio, and Randy Orton. As he listen to the bell toll Vince couldn't believe his son was gone.

'I just talked to him the night before. How could this man take my son and my daughter-in-law away from me!' Vince thought angrily. Vince had all these great story lines for the two of them since Lula was still an active wrestler. But they had wanted to go out and grab something to eat.

Once the bell tolling was done Vince said, "Now if you would all look at the screen there is a special video presentation on their lives."

Stephanie watched the video of her brother and his wife. She had turned away at one point and buried her face in Triple H's shoulder. She still could not believe her brother was taken from her. It was just the other day Stephanie, Paul, Shane, and Lula where messing around in the ring before the show. They where just a town over and when they came to Trenton, NJ they all checked into their hotel and hung out for a while. 'I cant believe I will never be able to see my older brother again or my best friend.' Stephanie thought crying harder.

"Now, I know Shane and Lula would want the show to go on. So tonight you will see some great matches and hear from the WWE superstars, divas, and officials as we remember my son Shane McMahon and his wife Lula. Thank you." Everyone walked into the back silent and the crowd was chanting "Thank You Shane, Thank You Lula!" over and over and over; it brought tears to Vince's eyes.

"I just cant believe Shane and Lula are gone." Stephanie said when they reached Vince's office.

"I know, Steph, neither can I." Triple H said hugging his wife.

"I would switch places with them in a heartbeat." Linda said.

"There was something I didn't tell you last night when I got the call telling me what happened." Vince said.

"What didn't you tell us!" Hunter growled glaring at Vince.

Before Vince could tell them what he was told be police there was knock at the door. "WHAT!" Hunter yelled as he answered it.

"Whoa, big guy, calm down. We're just here to give our condolences." Shawn said trying to calm his friend with John Cena and Randy Orton behind him.

"Well, now is not a good time. Vince here was just about to tell us something he left out when he told us about the accident." Everyone turned their eyes back to Vince.

"I-I-I didn't want you to suffer anymore then you already where." Vince said trying to excuse his actions.

"Oh yeah, like nothing could hurt more then finding out your older brother and his wife, who was your best friend died in a car accident at the ages of 30 and 31!" Stephanie snapped.

"Lula was-" Vince swallowed and fought back tears. "Lula was-was-she was three weeks pregnant at the time of her death!" Vince shouted.

"Lula, Shane's Lula, who he loved more then anything in this world, was three weeks pregnant at the time when they where killed?" Linda asked shocked. Vince nodded.

"She never told Shane?"

"Lula was probably going to tell him when they where eating dinner."

As the night went on the superstars wrestled in their matches and said things of remembrance about Shane and Lula and whatever funny stories they had. Eventually it came time for the main event. DX vs. The Rock and Sock Connection. As DX made their way to the ring you could tell Triple H had other things on his mind then his match.

"Ya, know." Hunter said when he got into the ring. "This is probably one of the hardest things I have to do. Try and wrestle a match that my heart is not in the day after my brother-in-law Shane and his wife Lula were killed. Then finding out that Lula was-" Hunter stopped as he felt the tears fall from his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for showing weakness in front of his fans. "Then finding out Lula was three weeks pregnant when she died."

"Look, Hunter, if you cant do this I can find another partner to wrestle with. I'm sure any of the guys would want to take your place so you could be with your family while you go through this tragedy." Shawn said. "You shouldn't have to wrestle tonight. Your not even emotionally together."

"No. Shawn, I am going to do this. DX is going to win this match for Lula and Shane!"

The Rock and Mankind came out and as they came down the ramp the gave Triple H looks of sympathy. The match was one of the greatest ones of the night and it ended with a victory for DX. The crowd went wild and Hunter stood and looked up into the Havens and knew Shane and Lula where watching.

"Lu, Shane-O, I knew the two of almost as well as you knew each other or even as well as your family knew you. I just want to tell you that the two of you will always have a place in my heart and in my family. It was sad that you where taken from this world so early, but I know you are loved in Haven and soon we will see you again. And also know that God works in mysterious ways." Shawn said.

Hunter took the microphone from Shawn and said, "That one was for you Shane and Lula. I love you both so much and I'm going to miss you. Things wont be the same anymore, but I'll make sure to watch out for the old man and make sure to give him a hard time. Lu, I'll make sure nothing happens to your older brother. I know he was the only you had left, but now he has Vince, Steph, Linda, and myself to help him through this. I'm just sad he couldn't join us here on this show. But I know he loves you and you as well Shane. I'm going to miss you both so much. You know they say you don't' know what you have until its gone…" Hunter stopped as he remembered the night before as he pictured himself saying goodbye to Shane and Lula for the last time.

"They're right. I didn't know it at the time, but I could never picture a better brother-in-law then Shane. He would help me out with anything in the ring and outside; except maybe when DX picked on him. And Lula, lovely, sick twisted, Lula." Hunter smiled sadly. "I call her that because she could always find a way to hurt you and she always thought of sick and twisted things. But she had a nice side, as long as you respected her and Shane and the rest of our family, she didn't have a problem with you. I cant imagine our lived without you now, but I will keep going for you guys. I love you both." Hunter said setting the mic down and walking back to Vince's office to be with his family.

**THE END!**


End file.
